I changed to heal my broken heart
by fierydemonempress17
Summary: After confessing to his long time crush and got rejected Tsuna fled to Italy to continue his studies there, but then 5 years later he went back to Japan to further his studies ,will he fall in love again? complete summary inside please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After confessing to his long time crush and got rejected Tsuna fled to Italy to continue his studies there, but then 5 years later he went back to Japan to further his studies ,tsuna now in high school was enrolled to Namimori school again where memories of the past lie but then he was in the class as the same guy he fell in love with in the past, will past feelings reawaken again within him? Will Giotto ever fall for him ?

* * *

><p><em><strong> FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO<strong>_

_**'RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!' a loud 'THUD' was heared tsuna looked at the time "HIIIIEE! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" tsuna ran to the bathroom as fast as he could.**_

_**after changing tsuna went downstairs ,Nana smiled at him "ohayo tsu-kun!" tsuna smiled back "ohayo kaa-san!" a very hard kick landed on tsuna's face "ohayo dame-tsuna" **_

_**tsuna groaned "REBORN YOU COULD HAVE GREETED ME IN A MORE PROPER WAY LIKE HUMANS DO!" the hitman lowered his face for awhile he looked up to his dame-student "b-but i just want to greet my student good morning" reborn **__**tried **__** to say in the cutest way he could manage, key word **__**tried**_

_**tsuna groaned "i won't fall for that reborn" reborn stopped being cute and switched back to his normal self "oh yeah,tsuna you should hurry unless you want to go to class full with blood" reborn smirked **_

_**"HIIEE! good bye kaa-san!" tsuna ran as fast as he could to the school not wanting to be bitten to death by a certain prefect**_

_**at last he reached school he sighed in relief for not being late like the last time but it seems like he had the bad impression, the moment he stepped into the school grounds the bell rang 'RRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!" he hurriedly ran inside hoping that he won't be caught by the raven haired prefect but too late "herbivore" tsuna stopped running 'uh oh,this is bad really bad' tsuna thought**_

_**hibari went near tsuna "herbivore why are you late?" tsuna didn't answer too scared to answer the question "hn,herbivore speak or i'll bite you to death" hibari charged at tsuna at full speed "HIIIIEE!" tsuna managed to dodge out of reflexes "ciaossu,hibari,tsuna " hibari stopped attacking tsuna,tsuna's face lit up in hearing the all to familiar voice of a certain evil tutor "reborn you gotta help me" the hitman smirked "why should i?" tsuna's mouth dropped but then regained his composure "BECAUSE I'M YOUR STUDENT,AND IF I DIE THERE WILL BE NOBODY TO PROTECT THE FAMILY!" reborn turned his back facing tsuna he smiled unknown to the brunette who was asking for him to help him get out of the prefect**_

_**he turned at tsuna smirking "you're finally accepting your responsibilities as vongola decimo" tsuna sighed if he argue further with reborn he is very sure he is not gonna win "hibari let tsuna go ,you can bite mukuro to death all you want when you meet again" hibari lowered his tonfas "i'll be holding on to your word akkambo (baby)" reborn nodded "herbivore you better get to class already" tsuna imediately got up and ran as fast as he could to the classroom **_

_**finally he reached the classroom he opened the door tsuna noticed everybody staring at him he just shrugged it and bowed "o-ohayo sensei" gokudera got out of his seat and looked at tsuna's body for any signs of bruises "jyuudaime! are you fine?,did something happen to you?,did someone hurt you? tell me who they are and i'm gonna blow them up" tsuna sweatdropped "g-gokudera-kun i'm fine i was just late because me and reborn just had an arguement" gokudera relaxed and stood up ,tsuna sighed in relief **_

_**"just like dame-tsuna to be late" one of his classmates said tsuna didn't mind at all but that didn't go fine with the short tempered italian beside him who was only worried minutes ago "HEY YOU,NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO JYUUDAIME LIKE THAT YOU GOT THAT GIRL!" the girl nodded her head not wanting to be killed by gokudera "gokudera-kun,sawada-kun take your seats classes will begin" the two answered with a simple "hai" gokudera was already sitting at his seat comfortably while tsuna was going to his seat he tripped and landed on none other than Vongola Giotto's chest this made the said male's girl friend snort in anger and thinking of things how to hummiliate the brunette on giotto's chest.**_

_**tsuna noticed what just happened to him he blushed and quickly stood up and said an apology and proceeded to his seat,when he arrived at his seat he sighed in relief that he was finally away from his crush and was a little bit happy that he landed on his crush's chest for the first time**_

_**all of his thoughts were erased when his teacher called his attention everybody just laughed tsuna blushed and listened to his teacher discussing.**_

_**- A Few Hours Later-**_

_**for how many awaited hours the bell finally rang signaling lunch everybody sighed finally happy to have a break**_

_**tsuna quickly stood up and went to gokudera and yamamoto who was waiting for him by the door the three of them went to the school's roof to eat their lunch **_

_**they were happily talking to each other but then "tsuna we have something to talk about come with me" then a pathway opened and there was reborn drinking tea "REBORN!,what are you doing here?" reborn shrugged "what else to watch over you of course"**_

_**reborn looked at tsuna again,now pointing a gun at tsuna who is scared "are you coming with me or i'll shoot you?" with a loud 'HIEE' tsuna nodded "good now follow me" tsuna stood up and followed reborn to the school garden where nobody was around **_

_**tsuna followed reborn who sat under a tree "dame-tsuna i know you have feelings for that Giotto Vongola ever since you started going to school here" tsuna's jaw dropped "how did you know? wait don't tell me you read my mind i hate it when you do that" reborn smirked "so it's true my dame-student is in love ,and yes i read your mind your so easy to read like a book tsuna,i think you need to confess your feelings for him before it's to late dame-tsuna" **_

_**"but reborn" tsuna sighed and looked up peacefully at the sky "maybe he will not accept my feelings because i'm a boy like him" he received a harsh kick in his stomach "REBORN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" **_

_**"nothing,it will not hurt if you try dame-tsuna,no vongola have i heard that doesn't confess his/her feelings to the one they love so this afternoon after classes you better confess your feelings for him dame-tsuna or i'll shoot you" he pointed the gun at tsuna who gulped obviously scared out of his mind tsuna nodded quickly **_

_**"reborn you should have told it the proper way" reborn smiled at him that would sent shivers running down tsuna's spine reborn chuckled obviously amused of his student's reaction "arivederci (good bye) dame-tsuna" then reborn disappeared immediately into one of his path ways here in school **_

_**tsuna just sighed and sat under the tree thinking of ways how to confess to giotto that the bell rang signalling lunch break is over 'RIIIINNNNGGGG!' tsuna stood up and ran to the classroom not wanting to be late for class or else he will be bitten to death again**_

_**he reached the classroom just in time then he spotted gokudera and yamamoto talking to each other more like gokudera shouting at yamamoto and yamamoto telling gokudera to calm down tsuna approached the two ,the rain and storm guardian must have noticed somebody approaching them that they looked at tsuna**_

_**yamamoto laughed "tsuna!,you just disappeared with the kid all of a sudden" gokudera hit yamamoto "baseball idiot! how dare you ask jyuudaime such a stupid question" tsuna sweatdropped "hahahaha... gokudera-kun it's fine really" **_

_**"if the jyuudaime says it's fine then it's fine" tsuna smiled then they heared the door open now tsuna's attention was at the man at the door it was giotto always as beautiful with his beautiful blonde hair his, mesmerizing blue eyes that could capture anyone's heart and his beautiful white skin. tsuna was staring at him. giotto can't help but notice someone staring at him he looked at where he felt the stare he saw tsuna look at him but immediately averted his gaze somewhere known that he has already been caught ,giotto chuckled at tsuna's actions he can only think of one word for it "cute" **_

_**giotto proceeded to his seat ,the teacher went in the classroom "good afternoon class" the teacher greeted "good afternoon sensei" the class greeted the teacher back the teacher motioned for them to sit down , the class did what the teacher told them to do **_

_**"class as you know we are gonna talk about Italy today" then the teacher proceeded discussing about Italy to the students but a certain brunette was spacing out and thinking how to confess his emotions to giotto again he just gets the feeling that a certain hitman will be there when he confess his eternal love to giotto this thought made tsuna shiver, the teacher saw that tsuna wasn't paying attention**_

_**"Sawada what's the northern part of Italy?" no answer tsuna was still spacing out and still in his own little world the teacher sighed finally having his patience run out**_

_**"SAWADA STAND!" this caused tsuna to fall out his chair wiht a loud 'THUD' the students laughed while tsuna just groaned and stood up**_

_**"yes sensei?" tsuna asked not knowing why the teacher is mad at him "Sawada what is the nothern part of Italy? if you were listening you could answer my question" tsuna sighed "Venice" **_

_**the teacher remained silent for once tsuna got right when he asked him a question,the silence made tsuna feel uneasy "a-ano,is my answer correct sensei?" **_

_**the teacher snapped out of his trance he looked at tsuna "what? i mean yes you got it correct Sawada,you may sit ,next time pay attention to my class Sawada" tsuna nodded **_

_**everybody in the class fell silent when they heard tsuna was right one thought crossed their minds 'dame-tsuna answered the question and he got correct' tsuna just ignored the silence and the silent stares of his classmates then the students continued listening to the teacher discuss again.**_

_**as the class ended everybody hurriedly went home wanting to rest after such a long day.**_

_**tsuna aproached yamamoto and gokudera "gokudera-kun,yamamoto sorry i can't walk home with you guys i have to do something important"**_

_**"jyuudaime it's fine with me if i wait for you " tsuna knowing gokudera would say that smiled at him "gokudera-kun it's fine besides reborn will be going home with me" gokudera nodded in understanding even thought he wants to go home with his noble jyuudaime he still wants to respect tsuna's wishes**_

_**"good bye tsuna!" yamamoto waved good bye,gokudera bowed "good bye jyuudaime i had a wonderful day with you" both of them went home already **_

_**tsuna approached giotto who was still preparing to go home "ano,Vongola-san may i talk with you for a minute" giotto smiled "just call me giotto and in return i call you tsuna,sure no problem if it's just a little talking" tsuna was happily jumping inside but he did not show it "ummmm...okay,meet me in the school garden giotto-san" tsuna left the room imediately as he said that.**_

_**giotto finished preparing to go home,he went to the school garden ,he saw tsuna under a tree looking at the sky he looked so peaceful tsuna noticed giotto staring at him he got up and aproached giotto **_

_**"ah,giotto-san i have something important to tell you" giotto smiled at him "what is it?" tsuna fidgeted like school girl confessing her feelings to her crush erase that he is really confessing his feelings for his crush but the thing is he is not a girl**_

_**"i-i-i-i-i really like pizza hahahaha" 'tsuna what are you doing you're supposed to say i love you' tsuna thought while giotto was just "huh?" **_

_**"tsuna is this the thing that is important that you must say to me well i must go" giotto shrugged 'crap i'm supposed to confess my feelings here tsuna think' tsuna thought ,tsuna was so busy thinking that he didn't notice giotto walk away but it was just in time he noticed giotto proceeding to the school gate he ran to giotto and grabbed his wrist "crap! giotto wait that was not what i was supposed to say" **_

_**"then what is it tsuna?,i don't have all day you know" giotto smiled while looking at a girl with brown hair and brown eyes waiting for him by the gate **_

_**"Vongola Giotto I Love you,i was in love with you ever since the day i transferred to this school,will you go out with me?" tsuna blushed,giotto was frozen because of the sudden confession 'what tsunayoshi likes me ever since the day he transferred here WOW! that's extreme!,now i'm sounding like sasagawa-san already,wait what will i say to tsuna,guess i should tell him than never' giotto thought**_

_**giotto took a deep breathe and looked at tsuna sadly"tsuna i'm sorry but i can't return your feelings i love somebody else and i have a girl friend already and i love her very much i hope you would not get mad at me i'm really sorry tsuna" he looked at tsuna in the eye he saw many emotions in tsuna's eyes pain,anger,love**_

_**tsuna tried to hold back his tears he smiled when giotto looked at tsuna's smile he felt his heart break ,the smile tsuna gave him now is a smile he never saw in the young boy's face a smile of regret and sadness**_

_**"i know you would say that Vongola-san i'm really sorry for falling in love with you" giotto's eyes widen at tsuna's last words,tsuna gave him one last smile and went home with a man in black suit and wearing a fedora he can visibly see tears in the eyes of tsuna even though tsuna was far away from him**_

_**giotto's girl friend approached him "so that stupid **__**kid confessed to you?" the girl looked at him,giotto smiled a very warm smile "yes that he did anne my love" the girl anne was furious **_

_**"how dare that Sawada confess his feelings for you" **_

_**"ANNE THAT'S ENOUGH!" giotto said in a stern voice,anne immediately shut up obviously scared ,giotto sighed "lets go home " anne nodded giotto intertwined his hands with anne's they walked home silently.**_

_**when tsuna and reborn arrived at the house tsuna immediately went up to his room "it's time to tell him about the letter" reborn groaned he went up to tsuna's room he tried to open the door but it was locked "dame-tsuna you better open the door before i put holes in it " he heard a very loud 'THUD' reborn sighed tsuna obviously tripped on something th usual happening the door opened revealing tsuna's usually messy brown hair more messier and tears in his eyes,reborn entered the room sat on tsuna's bed while sipping tea he stared at tsuna "were you crying?" tsuna nodded **_

_**"i've got a letter for you from the ninth" reborn gave the letter to tsuna,tsuna got the letter and read it fuether reading the letter his eyes widen "why?"**_

_**the letter :**_

_**Dear Decimo,**_

_**The other leaders and i had a meeting yesterday we decided it will be best for you to live in Italy with me in the vongola mansion for your own good , tommorrow you will board a private plane owned by the vongola in going to Italy, you will be accompanied by reborn and no your guardians are not going with you ,we will just send your guardians to Italy in the right time for now relax decimo and please even though you don't want to go you will be forced to by any means please don't resist and you're always welcome here have a safe trip.**_

_** sincerely yours,Vongola **_

_** Nono**_

_**tsuna closed the letter "so are you going to Italy?" tsuna smiled a faint smile "yeah i guess so,well i need to pack" **_

_**"oh about that ,i packed everything already" tsuna thought 'did reborn just did something good for me?' **_

_**"ummmm...thank you reborn " reborn smirked "don't i deserve a kiss" **_

_**"tsu-kun dinner's ready!" tsuna sighed relief that he wouldn't have to kiss reborn,while on the other hand reborn pouted but not wasting time to go to the dining room to eat one of nana's delicious cookings he hopped on to one of the chair's tsuna,reborn,I-pin eating silently while lambo laughed and talked about how nice he is even though they were just ignoring him.**_

_**after the delicious meal they went to their rooms to get some rest there's gonna be a long day ahead of them especially for tsuna.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>tsuna:guys,author-san said she will finish the story,enjoy the story!<strong>_


	2. TRIP TO Italy!

_'RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!' a loud 'THUD' was heared Tsuna looked at the time "HIIIIEE! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Tsuna ran to the bathroom as fast as he could._

After taking a quick bath he started to change ,he sighed today will be his last day here in Namimori he will really miss his guardians.

_Reborn entered the room silently leaning on the door "Dame-Tsuna you should say your farewell to Nana and everybody in school as today will be your last day to see them." _

_Tsuna remained silent he doesn't wanna leave his family and his guardians but that's the risk he need to take to protect his family and to become a better leader to his family._

_"I know Reborn no need to tell me ,ummmm...can i still remain in contact with my family and my guardians?" Reborn landed a harsh kick at Tsuna's stomach.  
>"Dame-Tsuna of course you can" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and stood up.<em>

_"Dame-Tsuna you better hurry or you'll be late." Tsuna thought a little about what Reborn just said, 'HIIEE' he got his things and hurriedly went downstairs to eat._

_Nana smiled "ohaiyo Tsu-kun." Tsuna smiled at her "ohaiyo kaa-san." he went to sit into one of the chairs beside Lambo while Reborn just sat beside him sipping tea he stared at Reborn "Dame-Tsuna if you keep staring at me you'll be more late than you should be." pale at Reborn's word he hurriedly ate his food and ran as fast as he can to the school. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was not late ._

_"Hn,herbivore." Tsuna froze. "what do you want Hibari-san?" Hibari snorted "Nothing" then disappeared.  
>Tsuna sighed he thought he was gonna be bitten to death,he ran to his classroom jumping in happiness that he was not late, he opened the door to the classroom and spotted Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto he smiled and approached them "Ano,Gokudera-kun ,Yamamoto" the two looked at him "Jyuudaime! Ohaiyo!" Gokudera bowed. "Ohaiyo! Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted while smiling.<br>"Ohaiyo,ummmm... I just want to tell you I had nice and fun memories with you guys."_

"Gokudera-kun you are the storm that brings trouble to the family never forget that."  
>Tsuna smiled warmly while Gokudera was trying to hold back his tears "Jyu-Jyuudaime!" Tsuna embraced Gokudera and muttered a quick thank you after that he faced Yamamoto.<br>"Yamamoto you're the rain that calms the family never forget that." Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto can't hold himself he approached Tsuna and embraced him. "Will do Tsuna."

_Tsuna chuckled lighty ,Yamamoto broke the embrace and smiled at Tsuna ,the bell rang 'RIIIINNNNGGGG!' Everybody seated down , the door opened then the teacher entered "Ohaiyo!" the students stood up . "Ohaiyo! Sensei." The students greeted the teacher then they seated down again.  
>The teacher got the letterr he just received from the principal this morning he read the letter and after that he closed it .<em>

_"Sawada stand!" tsuna stood up. "Yes sensei?"  
>"Sawada don't you wanna say your good bye to the class?" Tsuna looked at him confused then he thought for a moment finally.<br>"Ah,'that' one." The teacher nodded and motioned tsuna to go in front tsuna obliged and went in front of the class.  
>"Guys thank you for giving me a wonderful school year here in Namimori and i hope we will see each other time again sometimes ." Tsuna smiled at the class that was confused with one thought crossed their minds. 'What does Dame-Tsuna mean?' The teacher noticing the confused looks of the class and sighed. "Sawada is moving to Italy to further his studies there, his mother informed me. " At hearing those words Giotto felt his heart break for an unknown reason.<em>

_"WHAT!" the class was very surprised to hear that Tsuna is transferring.  
>Tsuna shrugged. "I'm gonna continue my studies in Italy." Gokudera ran to Tsuna .<em>

_"Jyuudaime ,what are you talking about?Transferring? Are we going with you?"  
>"About that grandfather said that I will be the only one to go to Italy,don't worry he said you're going to Italy when in the right time." Tsuna smiled at gokudera hoping it will calm him down. "The ninth did? I see, jyuudaime when are you leaving?"<br>"Today after school." Gokuderas eyes widen "Why so early ?I was thinking to spend some time with you." Tsuna patted Gokudera's back. "It's fine Gokudera I will just call you and send you things." Gokudera's face lighten. _

_"Jyuudaime,you really care for me." He tackled tsuna to the ground the teacher cleared his throat, Gokudera snorted he and Tsuna stood up and went back to their seats.  
>The teacher started his lesson.<em>

As classes ended the bell rang signaling the pupils that they can go home. 'RIIIINNNNGGGG!' The students sighed, it was sure a long day for them .They stood up and said their good byes and prepared to go home,while the others already went home early.  
>Kyoko,Hana,Gokudera,Yamamoto and Ryohei approached Tsuna who was ready to go home. "SAWADA! WHY DO YOU EXTREMELY NEED TO TRANSFER ?I'LL MISS YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna laughed at Ryohei's EXTREME! words not minding the question.<p>

_Kyoko hugged him "Tsuna-kun, I will miss you so much!" Tsuna smiled "Me too Kyoko-chan." Tsuna broke away from their embrace.  
>"Jyuudaime! I wil miss you,I will never forget your kindness and your beautiful face." Gokudera cried , Tsuna hugged Gokudera to soothe the other male. "Gokuder don't cry I will miss you too."<br>"Sawada good bye, know this you are not like the other boys in school you're a real man!" Hana said with pride.  
>"Tsuna good-bye." Yamamoto said while grinning even though he wanted to cry he can't because he wants to show Tsuna he is happy.<br>"Everybody thank you for being there for me I will never forget you guys." Tsuna flashed a very bright smile and bowed._

_Tsuna looked at the time "HIIEEEE! I'M GONNA BE LATE REBORN WILL KILL ME AND LET ME SWIM ALL THE WAY TO ITALY!"  
>He got his bag and waved good-bye to his friends,there in front of the school gate was a limo. 'WHY IS A FREAKING LIMO HERE?' Tsuna thought.<em>

_"Dame-Tsuna you better get in or we'll be late." The door of the limo opened there was Reborn sitting and drinking his usual drink while sitting comfortably.  
>Tsuna hesitantly got in the car and closed the door. He looked back at the school and smiled. 'My sad and past memories lies in that school.' he thought.<em>

_He noticed they already passed by his house ."Oy Reborn! We already passed by the house." Reborn kicked him in the stomach. "Dame-Tsuna i already informed Nana,Lambo and I-pin about you transferring and bid them farewell."  
>"I could have personally told them!" Reborn just ignored him and continued sipping his usual drink.<em>

_Tsuna not aware that they are at the airport already and someone opened the door when he had leaned to what he thought the door but fell down to the ground. "Itai" Tsuna just sighed and stood up._

_Reborn got out of the car. "Lets go Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna nodded and they walked to a very big plane that has the Vongola crest on it, while two men carried their things. They entered the plane ,the people on the plane greeted them in a honour method.  
>A girl took them into one of the seats,they sat down .<em>

_Tsuna looked up at the sky. "I will change to heal my broken heart." Full of sadness in his voice ,today he tried to smile for his friends but deep down inside he feels hurt ,very hurt .  
>He felt a single tear fall from his face. "Yare yare,w-why am i crying." He immediately wipe away his tears ,Reborn looked at him. "Dame-Tsuna,don't think about it anymore."<br>He hugged Tsuna,Tsuna cried "I AM AN IDIOT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND WITH HIS LOOKS HE CAN MAKE ANYBODY FALL FOR HIM!"  
>"Release all your anger Tsuna."<br>"AAAAHHHH!,I HATE YOU GIOTTO!" he screamed reborn just shook his head .  
>'Dame-Tsuna must really be so broke hearted,he covered his hurt by smiling to others.'<br>Reborn didn't hear crying already he saw Tsuna soundlessly asleep .'This child doesn't deserve such sadness.' Reborn thought._

_5 hours had passed they arrived at Italy._

_Tsuna was already awake drinking water and eating sweets that the crew offered to him._

_"Dame-Tsuna stop eating we must go already." Tsuna looked at Reborn "Yes,but can i take this delicious cake with me?Oh please reborn." He pleaded with a very cute face managing to obtain a blush from reborn , but Reborn suppress it and sigh. "Fine." Tsuna jumped happily. "Yay!" Reborn sweatdropped , 5 hours ago Tsuna was just crying and now he is happily jumping around the plane._

_He walked to the entrance of the plane,Tsuna followed him but Tsuna stopped in his tracks. "Wait,we didn't get our bags..."  
>"While you were asleep our bags were taken to the car." Tsuna nodded slowly and followed him to the entrance of the airport, where there was a black limo waiting for them .Tsuna just shrugged and they went inside the limo.<em>

_The drive to the Vongola mansion was quiet except for Tsuna's gasp of amazement because of how beautiful Italy is._

_At last they arrived at the Vongola mansion. "Reborn this isn't a mansion this is a castle!" Reborn snorted ."No ,you idiot the mansion is designed 'like' a castle and besides a real castle is bigger."_

_As the car stopped at the entrance of the mansion Tsuna and Reborn got out of the car. "It's great to be home." Reborn said happily to be back at Italy again.  
>The doors opened and two maids greeted them and took their bags to their rooms.A guy approached them. "Benvenuto Reborn e Vongola decimo, il nono si chiede di unirsi a lui per la cena, si prega di seguire me .<br>(Welcome reborn and Vongola Tenth, the ninth asks you to join him for dinner, please follow me.)"_

_Tsuna just looked at him ,he understood what he would kill him if he doesn't know Itallian after 2 years of teaching him with hell method .  
>"sì, grazie" (Yes , thanks you) He replied while Reborn was there having a smug smirk on his face ,he was very proud of Tsuna after two years of teaching him Italian and he finally know the language, they followed the guy to the dining room .There sitted on the head seat is Vongola Nono ,he looked at them .<em>

_"Oh,Tsunayoshi, Reborn welcome.I'm sorry for letting you come to Italy for such a short notice."_

_"No it's fine grandfather." Tsuna said in a somewhat cold voice,the ninth noticed this but he didn't show it. "Tsunayoshi come sit ,join me for dinner." he smiled ._

_Reborn and Tsuna sat at both sides of Vongola Nono eating dinner silently after finishing eating , Reborn and the Ninth went to the Ninth office while Tsuna went to bed to catch some sleep._

_Reborn and the Ninth entered the Ninth usual office,the ninth sat on the chair behind his table ."Reborn is something wrong with Tsunayoshi?"_

_"Why do you ask Nono?" Nono sighed. "It seems like he is being cold already,before he was all smiles but now he is always frowning."_

_"You know Nono , a broken heart can make a big change to a person."  
>"You mean Tsunayoshi is heart broken?"<em>

_"Yes,you are right he was just rejected yesterday by his crush."_

_"If only I know that ,I shouldn't have sent that letter." Nono said with full of guilt in his words._

_"No ,actually Tsunayoshi thinks it's a great idea so he could start a new life and change here."_

_"So this is why he is being cold." Nono frowned and sighed ."Young love"  
>"You better rest for now it has been a long trip." Reborn stood up bowed and took his leave.<em>

After months and years of training Tsuna grew up to be a beautiful young man ,girls are swooning over him when he go out of the mansion or some ball that the family organized but none of them caught his attention. Yes he tried dating some girls but he ends up breaking up with them because Reborn and the Ninth told him so,his hair grew longer his eyes became like his hyper dying will mode and his voice became that of Vongola Primo's .He was intelligent and always got top one in his class ,he was very popular in his school,he grew up to be a very strong and good leader. Everybody in the family loves him,he exceeded the expectations of Vongola Nono and Reborn ,the two were very proud to call him a real leader,he changed that's for sure,he was very happy at the outcome of his training ,he forgot about Giotto but not completely,but he was happy his broken heart finally healed after all this years.  
>-END OF FLASHBACK!-<p>

**TBC.**

**Tsuna: Hi guys! how are you? author-san it will be nice if you review thanks.**

**Giotto: Ah,we thank you for reading the story everyone we hope you enjoyed the story,thank you!**


	3. Japan I'M BACK!

Tsuna sat at the table near the garden in the Vongola mansion sipping tea when he heard a loud _"FRATELLINO!"_ he looked at the direction the voice was coming from.

He saw Dino running to him,finally Dino reached the table _"Buongiorno fratellino! Non è forse una giornata meravigliosa?_ (good morning little brother! Isn't it a wonderful day?)" he greeted

"Sì, è Dino-san. (Yes it is Dino-san)" Dino slammed his hands on the table shocking Tsuna,he stared at tsuna's eyes seriously "Tsuna andiamo in Giappone.(Tsuna lets go to Japan.)" Tsuna looked at him for a while and proceeded eating his cake.

_"Hey! Non mi ignorano fratellino! _(Hey! Don't ignore me little brother!)" Dino was obviously angry at the young brunette eating his cake happily.

_"Sei veramente sul serio? _(Are you really serious?)"

_"Sì io sono. _(Yes i am serious)" Dino had a very determined look on his face that made Tsuna sweatdropped.

_"Anche se si vuole andare in Giappone con me, abbiamo ancora bisogno di chiedere il permesso del Nonno e Reborn di andare in Giappone. _(Even if you want to go to Japan with me,we still need to ask grandfather's and Reborn's permission to go to Japan)"

Dino smirked "_So che dire questo. Ho già chiesto il permesso da loro per farti rimanere in Giappone con me per un anno e hanno approvato, ora prepara le tue cose e andiamo in Giappone._ (I know you would say that. I already asked permission from them to let you stay in Japan with me for one year and they approved of it ,now pack your things and let's go to Japan.)" Tsuna stopped eating his cake and stood up glaring at Dino "_CHE COSA? UN ANNO Tu sei pazzo! _(WHAT? ONE YEAR ARE YOU CRAZY!)"

Dino smiled "_No io non sono pazzo_. (No i am not crazy)" he sighed and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's slender waist "_Vieni amore, per favore? _(come on love,please?)" Tsuna pouted "_bene ,andrò in Giappone con te, comunque è già passati cinque anni dall'ultima volta che ho visto i miei guardiani mi chiedo come fanno, immagino che li sorprenderà_. (fine, i'll go to Japan with you,anyways it has already been five years since i last saw my guardians i wonder how are they doing ,guess i'll surprise them.)" Dino chuckled at his lover's thoughts.

They went to Tsuna's room to pack , after packing they went to the ninth's office .

Tsuna opened the door to the office, he went inside while Dino followed ninth was sitting at the chair in his table while Reborn just sitted on one of the chairs in the office.

_"Il nonno ci congediamo già. _(Grandfather we will take our leave already.)"

_"Addio Tsunayoshi e Dino. _(Good bye Tsunayoshi and Dino.)" he smiled.

_"Addio Tsuna e Dino _(Good bye Tsuna and Dino)" Reborn smiled "_e avere un viaggio sicuro. _(and have a safe trip.)"

Tsuna and Dino bowed and went to the entrance of the mansion where the car was waiting,they reached the entrance and got in the car.

Tsuna was about to take a seat beside Dino when the blonde pulled him into his blushed ten folds of red while Dino was grinning like an idiot because of how cute his little Tsuna was.

A few hours later they reached the airport.

Tsuna immediately got out of the limo Dino still hugging him by the waist,Tsuna sighed his lover really likes to be possessive of him, two men were carrying their bags .

As they walked inside the airport girls were smiling and flirting with them after they got away from the girls, they boarded the plane.

The plane was just like before but bigger and still has the Vongola Crest on it. They entered the plane and was greeted by the plane's crew , Dino and him smiled at the crew , all the girls almost fainted at their smile. The girls were arguing who will take them to their seats Dino and him only sweatdropped this was really what happens when they travel to another country. Finally , the girls decided who will take them to their seats,the girl who was assigned to take them to their seats lead them to their seat.

Both of them sat down comfortably,until Dino decided it was fun when Tsuna is on his. lap and kissing Tsuna's neck, Tsuna moaned but immediately quited down so that the crew of the plane will not hear him.

_"Il mio amore non c'è bisogno che tu sia tranquilla _(My love there's no need for you to be so quiet)" Dino said still placing kisses on Tsuna's neck while the other just groaned.

_"L'equipaggio ci può sentire! _(The crew might hear us!)" Tsuna hissed at his lover who was busy kissing his neck_ "Non mi importa! _(I don't care!)" Dino pouted,Tsuna glared at him  
><em>"Se ti bacio, ti ferma? <em>(If i kiss you,will you stop?)" Dino thought for a while then nodded happily,Tsuna cupped Dino's cheek and kissed him fully on the lips after a few minutes they broke apart , patted slighty because of the lack of oxygen.

After the kiss Dino didn't bother Tsuna anymore and slept in on his lover's lap,while Tsuna was eating cakes and looking at Dino's sleeping face.

A few hours later they arrived at Japan

Dino now was awake and watching the view ,while Tsuna was still eating cakes,a girl approached them_ "Decimo-sama si può già lasciare, l'ingresso del piano è ora aperto. _(Decimo-sama you can already leave,the entrance of the plane is now open.)" Tsuna nodded,he and Dino got their things and proceeded to the airport entrance,Tsuna smiled happy to finally be here in Japan again,while they were walking many girls approached them and started flirting with them again asking them to a date but the both of them arrived at the entrance there was a black limo waiting for them,two guys got their things and placed it at the car.

Both of them entered the car while Dino closed the door,the ride to the Vongola Mansion in Japan was quiet because both of them were busy doing something their own stuff.

They arrived at one of the Vongola Mansion's entrance,Tsuna and Dino got out of the limo,both of them were very happy to be in Japan again,two maids got their lugguage and placed it in their rooms accordingly.

Tsuna and Dino went to the dining room to eat lunch. After eating lunch they went to town and bought some things. They spent the whole afternoon going to some places when it was night time they went to back to the mansion to eat dinner.  
>After eating dinner Tsuna went to one of the office to do some work while Dino went to his room to sleep.<p>

When Tsuna entered his room he saw Dino in his bed sleeping, "Dino love,why are you sleeping in my bed?" Tsuna said it in an irritated voice, Dino groaned "Come on love it's not like we don't sleep in one bed in Italy when i visit you." Tsuna sighed. ."Fine you can sleep with me"

Tsuna undressed and changed into his night wear,he went to his bed and slept beside Dino,Dino wrapped his arms around Tsuna's slim waist and snuggled closer to the younger boy "I love you _mi amore_." He kissed Tsuna's cheek,"I love you too_ mio caro Dino." _Tsuna faced Dino and smiled _"Buonanotte _(Good night)" he gave Dino a chaste kiss.

_"Buonanotte _(Good night)" they both had a peaceful sleep together in each other's arms.

**TBC.**

**Tsuna: hi guys!,please review **

**Dino: and thank you xRinyukix!**

**Giotto: thank you for reading!**


	4. HI MY GUARDIANS!

Tsuna was awoken when he heard a loud 'THUD' , he immediately sat up and looked at where it came from, he heard somebody groan. He saw Dino on the ground "Good morning love,did you sleep well?" Tsuna nodded and helped Dino stand up. "Thanks love" Tsuna smiled "welcome love,now let's go eat breakfast." Dino nodded.

Both of them went to the dining room to eat. When they reached the dining room, a maid opened the door for them. They thanked the maid and went to the table, they sat down on the chairs and ate their food. "Tsuna we are gonna attend Namimori school because Reborn enrolled us there?"

Tsuna nodded. "Ah,Namimori sc-WHAT!" Tsuna slammed his hands on the table "Dino you can't be serious Namimori School !" Dino looked at Tsuna with curiosity, "Is there something wrong with that school?" Tsuna shook his head he can't tell Dino about his past crush because he loves Dino so much.

"Tsuna I will take a bath ." Tsuna nodded ."I will use the bathroom in my room then ." Dino and Tsuna together exited the dining room and went to their personal bathrooms in their rooms. After taking a bath and changing into their uniform , both of them went to the mansion's entrance where a red Ferrari 458 Italia convertible was .Dino got in the passengers seat while Tsuna was in the driver's seat ,Tsuna turned on the engines and drove to the school.

A minute later they arrived the school.

Tsuna and Dino got their things and got out of the car,students were staring at them and the car . Tsuna and Dino just ignored them and went inside the school walking toward the teacher's office, they asked a teacher what class they belong to, after asking they went to their classroom.

"Class we will have new students today." The class broke into murmurs like who are they? Are they beautiful?

The teacher saw two figures at the door ."You may come in already" Tsuna and Dino opened the door and went in front of the class .Many girls were squealing at how handsome they were ,while the guys just remained quiet but inside they are really mad because they can't find a girlfriend.

"Please introduce yourselves." Dino went first , "I am Dino Cavallone 22 years old , pure Itallian and I live in Italy." The girls were all smiling at him , he just sweat-dropped .

After his introduction all the girls were now looking at Tsuna , but they didn't know it was Tsuna because it has been five years since they saw him.  
>"I am Tsunayoshi Sawada 18 years old and I live in Italy" every girl in the class jaw dropped "EH!"<p>

"THAT IS DAME-TSUNA?"

"WHAT THE!"

"He really changed a lot ! "

The girls keep on murmuring about Tsuna,until the teacher called their attention and told Dino and Tsuna to sit at the two empty seats beside Giotto, Tsuna tensed but he didn't show it ,he and Dino proceeded to the two seats beside Giotto. When they reached the seats they sat down the homeroom teacher who was also the next teacher for the next class started the lesson.

Through out the lessons of the teachers Tsuna managed to answer all their questions, all the students were impressed Tsuna was not the Dame-Tsuna they know before .He was now very intelligent,very beautiful and good at sports also,they can't believe it he changed so much in the last 5 years.

After the last period for the morning finished their lesson the bell rang 'RIIIINNNNGGGG!'

The students went out to buy lunch or eat with their friends outside while the others ate their lunch in the classroom.

Tsuna and Dino got their lunch and was about to walk somewhere when Gokudera,Hana,Yamamoto and Kyoko approached them.

"Jyuudaime! You came back! Also Dino-san is here." Gokudera embraced Tsuna after a minute they separated ."Yeah,it was Dino's idea to visit Japan."

"Tsuna-kun we really missed you it has already been 5 years since we all last saw you." Tsuna smiled warmly at Kyoko.

"Wow! Tsuna you really changed a lot already ,I mean look at you now." Tsuna smiled .  
>"Yes Yamamoto i really changed a lot."<p>

"Sawada you are no longer a Dame-Tsuna,I am happy to see you still fine." Tsuna smiled "I am also happy to see you Hana-chan." Hana blushed.

Giotto approached the group "Tsuna I am so happy to see you , it has already been five years since we last saw each other." He smiled at Tsuna "I am also happy to see you." Tsuna smiled at him.

Dino saw how the two was smiling at each other but he can't help but feel angry and glare at Giotto,he can feel that Giotto was someone important to Tsuna in the past.

Anne approached them and intertwined her hands with Giotto's " You're more beautiful now Sawada." Tsuna could just smile, Anne looked at Giotto. "Come on Giotto lets eat lunch together."

Giotto nodded "Oh,wait i almost forgot, Tsuna what is your relationship with Cavallone-san?" He ask curiously "well,he is my lover." at hearing this Giotto don't know why but he felt very rage."oh,I see."

"Since when were you guys together Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned ,Gokudera smacked him in the head "Idiot don't ask Jyuudaime such stupid questions?" All of them sweatdropped."Gokudera-kun it's really fine ,me and Dino have been lovers for two years already." Yamamoto stared at him in amazement. "Wow! That long me and Gokudera had just been lovers for 5 months, you know." At this Tsuna smile. "Waa! Gokudera-kun i never realized you were into boys." Gokudera's eyes widen. "Jyuudaime it's not what you think!"

Yamamoto hugged Gokudera. "There's no need in hiding our relationship from them Hayato." Gokudera jaw dropped ."WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CALL ME BY MY NAME YOU IDIOT!" Tsuna laughed "Calm down now Gokudera-kun."

"But jyuudaime..." Tsuna gave him a stern look and he immediately quieted down,Tsuna smiled . "Good" the group sweatdropped one thing crossed their minds  
>'NEVER LET TSUNA GET MAD' ,they went to eat lunch at the rooftop. When they finished eating they went to the classroom because the bell already rang , the teacher went in and started discussing the lesson.<p>

After how many hours the bell rang 'RIIIINNNNGGGG!' signalling that all the students can go home already.

All the students already went home while the others are still preparing to go.

Tsuna,Dino,Gokudera,Kyoko,Ryohei,Hana and Yamamoto went to the school's entrance to say good bye when Kyoko,Ryohei,Hana and Yamamoto jaw dropped,there in front of them is a beautiful red Ferrari 458 Italia ."Who owns this car?" all four of them asked together. Tsuna raised his hands "That would be me." Their eyes widen,Gokudera smiled "With the Vongola's power Jyuudaime can buy that kind of car." Tsuna smiled at them "Me and Dino must go already ,good bye guys." They waved good bye to Dino and Tsuna ,both of them entered the car. Tsuna started to turn on the engines and and drove toward the mansion.

They arrived at the mansion's entrance,they got out of the car and went to eat dinner . After eating dinner they both took a bath and slept peacefully,not known to them a big fight between Dino and Giotto will happen.

**TBC.  
><strong>

**Tsuna: hello!,guys it would be nice if you review.**

**Dino: oh yeah!,guys author-san will make another story we will tell the title in the next chapter.**

**Giotto: we hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading.**


End file.
